Again, For The First Time
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Shelby and Scott prove their love for each other, but when Mother Nature and Mr. Stork team together, they'll get more than they bargained for. R&R Enjoy!
1. The Docks

Again, For the First Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Scott and Shelby prove they love each other, but when nature takes its toll, there is no turning back.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, whatever. Blah I don't own nofink.  
  
Enjoy! ___________________________________________  
  
It was a cold, rainy Tuesday night in April. Group, for the Cliffhangers had been cut short due to the weather.  
  
"Okay gang." Peter Scarbrow announced to the Cliffhangers in the lodge.  
  
"We will be halting Group early tonight, so that you and yours can get back to your dorms before the bad storm hits." He said, beaming at all of his pupils.  
  
They all started to chatter.  
  
Juliet squealed with excitement. "Ohhh! I can finish my English Lit paper."  
  
Scott and Shelby were eyeing each other. Scott mouthed 'Meet me outside.' Shelby nodded.  
  
Peter whistled. "Good night!"  
  
Everyone got up and started to leave.  
  
Shelby waited behind, zipping up her raincoat.  
  
Scott walked over. "Hey, what do you think about a night at the Docks?"  
  
Shelby shuddered. "I think you're crazy! It's like 10 below outside, AND it's raining."  
  
Scott grinned. "I guess we'll need protection then." He pulled out three blankets out of his knapsack. Shelby grinned evilly.  
  
"Okay, let's do it. Meet you there @ 10:00." ___________________________________________  
  
Shelby burst into her dormitory. Daisy, who was separating her laundry, smiled.  
  
"What are you so honkey dory for?"  
  
Shelby swooned. "I'm spending the night at the Docks with Scott. Cover for me?"  
  
Daisy pretended to be shocked. "Oh my gosh, Shelby, you BAD girl!!!" They laughed.  
  
"But how on earth am I supposed to cover for you? Say that your in the bathroom? Shel, I tried that one last week."  
  
Shelby thought for a moment. "Just tell her I'm in the Kitchens on shuns."  
  
Daisy nodded as Sheby ran out the door.  
  
Daisy called after her, yelling "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" ___________________________________________  
  
Shelby glanced down at her Rolex, checking the time. It was 9:57, and she was just on time.  
  
She sat on the dock, her feet hanging off. It was so cold, her teeth started to chatter, and her body began to shake.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a huge rush of warmth, and realized that Scott had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She turned around, only to be intercepted with a kiss from Scott.  
  
"Hey." She said, breaking away.  
  
"Hi Shelby." He pulled her into a kiss once more.  
  
As they broke apart, Shelby beamed up at him. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Pretty much you." They kissed again, this one more passionate and with more meaning.  
  
"Shelby I love you." Scott said, coming up for air before his lips dived in again.  
  
"I love you too, Scott."  
  
They were too wrapped up to care, but in the pouring rain they would both lose their virginity for the first time, again. ___________________________________________  
  
So how was it? I like it and I'm sure you'll like the way its going! R&R~funnybunny7 


	2. Searching for more than a dish towel

Again, for the First Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Scott and Shelby finally prove their love to each other, but when Mother Nature and Mr. Stork decide to give them a "little" souvenir, things go totally wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: UGH!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
Enjoy! ___________________________________________  
  
Shelby returned at 4:30 in the morning, plopping into her bed, and falling asleep for the first time that night.  
  
Four hours later, Sophie came into the dorm, waking everyone up.  
  
"Okay guys come on up! Up, up, up, up!"  
  
Kat, Juliet, and Daisy woke up groggily, stretching and moaning.  
  
Juliet fell back into her pillow. "Come on Sophie, give us a break!"  
  
"Nope, come on, up! Shelby, get up!" Sophie bent over Shelby, clapping. All she got in response was her snoring.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sophie asked suspiciously.  
  
"She had Kitchen duty shuns." Daisy said quickly.  
  
Sophie nodded. "I see, well, I suppose she will just have to make it up tomorrow. The rest of you up!"  
  
They all groaned. ___________________________________________  
  
At breakfast that morning, chattering broke out as usual.  
  
Juliet was telling Auggie some lame joke she heard off some radio program. Ezra, Daisy and David were in some weird conversation about the band, The White Stripes. Kat was working in the Kitchens for reading past "Lights Out."  
  
Ezra looked around the table. "Hey guys, where's the Merrick Myster?" Scott perked up. "Yea, where is Shelby?"  
  
Daisy glanced at Scott.  
  
"She had Kitchen shuns last night. Remember?'  
  
Scott nodded quickly. "Yea, yea that's right. She's asleep, probably."  
  
Daisy nodded reassuringly.  
  
Scott had not forgotten the night before. He was thinking of it so much that morning, he tried to brush his teeth with his sock. He couldn't concentrate, he, Scott, had slept with his love Shelby. Sure he had slept with other women before, if you call worthless bitch stepmothers women. And there was that one time in Sophomore year that he screwed his girlfriend at the time, Danielle Horrder. But that wasn't important.  
  
What was however, was that Shelby wasn't there. Sure, he had been a bit tired after coming in at 4:30, but he was awake enough to go out into the world. (Oh well.) He thought to himself, chopping up his sausage. (It must be a woman thing.) ___________________________________________  
  
The sun shone through the white curtains of the girl's dormitory. It was 11:35 am, and Shelby had missed most of her classes. She sat straight up, running her fingers through her hair. Her hair was in wild knots, due to last night.  
  
She crawled out of her bed and into the bathroom. She was on her period, and blood had bled through onto the back of her pajamas.  
  
(Wait a minute.) She thought in horror. ( I'm on my period, we didn't use protection and I just had sex. That doesn't add up to equal good.) She thought a moment about being pregnant. Cold shivers ran up her spine.  
  
(Nah, that could never happen to me.) And she went on to brushing her teeth. ___________________________________________  
  
"Okay class, listen up. A new assignment will be put into tact today. You will be writing a 500 word paper on who in this school means to you the most. It can be a teacher, a councilor or even one of your fellow pupils. So, um, that all the time we have for today. Go to lunch!" The teacher, Mr. Finner said shuffling his papers.  
  
Shelby walked in with her backpack, just as everyone was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
Scott turned around to see her.  
  
"Hey Shelby, you're a bit late were going to lunch."  
  
"I know, but Scott we have to talk-"  
  
The teacher interrupted her. "Ms. Merrick, what do you think your doing walking into my classroom at the end of the period? Hmm. Well, let me help you. You're thinking of Kitchen duties tonight till midnight. Do you understand?"  
  
Shelby groaned but nodded.  
  
Scott smiled. "Come on lets go to lunch." ___________________________________________  
  
That night, Shelby pushed open the door to the kitchens.  
  
She looked at the sky high piles of pots, pans, and silverware. (Ugh, better get started.)  
  
An hour later, Shelby looked over at the clock. It read 11:00. (An hour to go.) Her eyes then wondered over to the utility cabinet. She could read some of the labels. Bathroom Cleaners, Napkins, and for some strange reason, Pregnancy Tests. She knew that Sophie was probably trying to get pregnant with Peter. They had been married for about 4 months. But why put them in the utility cabinet? It was like fate.  
  
Shelby put down the dirty dishrag and walked into the cabinet. She looked at the different labels. Birth control pills, condoms and pregnancy test. She grabbed a handful of all of them and stuffed them into her cargo jeans. No one would know, she was sure of it. ___________________________________________  
  
~*Author's Note*~Hello, how do you like it? You can probably tell what's going to happen. Review and you'll find out. ~funnybunny7 


	3. The Secrets Out

Again, for the First Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Scott and Shelby finally prove their love to each other, but when Mother Nature and Mr. Stork decide to give them a "little" souvenir, things go totally wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: UGH!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
Enjoy! ___________________________________________  
  
When Shelby returned to her cabin, she assumed everyone was asleep. All the lights were off and snoring could be heard a mile away.  
  
So she snuck into the bathroom, and locked the door, her new "presents" in her arms. She sat them on the counter and took out the pregnancy test.  
  
"Please be negative, please be negative." She whispered to herself.  
  
And then, she went into a stall and took the test that would change her life.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Shelby! Shelby! Are you in there?" Daisy yelled, banging on the door, a worried expression on her face.  
  
It was 9:05 and Shelby had fallen asleep on the counter of the bathroom.  
  
Daisy turned to Kat & Juliet. "I don't think she's in there, you guys."  
  
"Well, it couldn't have locked by itself, could it? Here let me try." Juliet complained pushing past Daisy. "SHELBY!!!" She screamed, banging on the door.  
  
Shelby jerked awake. "WH-what?" She said quietly.  
  
"See, she's in there." Juliet said, smiling.  
  
"Shelby, are you okay?" Daisy asked.  
  
But Shelby was staring at the pregnancy test. It had a blue line on the screen. (Blue=Positive) She thought. (Oh gosh.)  
  
"Um, guys, I'm sick and will be in here for a while, use the bathroom in the Woodpecker's girl cabin." She said, her voice so shaky you could barely make out what she was saying.  
  
Daisy exchanged a worried look with the others.  
  
"Shelby, are you okay? Do we need to get Sophie and Peter?"  
  
"No!" Shelby yelled quickly. "I mean, no, I'm fine. Just go."  
  
"Okay, we'll be in class if you need anything." Daisy said, giving up.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Shelby got up slowly when she heard the door shut. How could this be? She and Scott had only done it one time, how could she be pregnant? But the test never lied; at least that was what it said on the box. (No, I can't be.) She thought. (This dumb test probably is very wrong)  
  
So she took three more, all saying the same thing. Positive.  
  
It was 1:15 and break time for the Cliffhangers, kind of a recess.  
  
Shelby finally came out of the bathroom, grabbing on to everything around her to keep from collapsing in grieve. She then fell into her bed crying.  
  
"I can't be pregnant. I can't be!" She kept telling herself.  
  
"Can't be what?" Daisy asked, standing at the door. She was holding a Styrofoam container.  
  
"I brought you lunch Shel." She then dropped it on her bed. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!" She rushed over to Shelby. But Shelby just kept crying.  
  
"I'll get you some Kleenex." She then ran to the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks. They were all over the place, pregnancy tests. On the floor, on the counter.  
  
Daisy turned slowly. "Shelby?" Shelby had stopped crying, but was now staring at Daisy, wide-eyed.  
  
"Shelby, what the hell is this stuff?!" Daisy yelled rushing over to her.  
  
Shelby looked at the floor, too ashamed to look at her best friend. "I'm pregnant." She said simply.  
  
"You're what?!" Daisy screamed.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She said, looking up. "Remember?! 'Cover for me', three days ago?"  
  
"Shelby, what the heck! Do you know how bad this is?! We have to tell Peter and Sophie." She then turned, walking towards the door.  
  
"NO!" Shelby started crying again, crawling over to Daisy, grabbing on to her.  
  
"Daisy no! Not anyone, ANYONE, can know. Not Scott, not Sophie, not ANYONE!"  
  
Daisy bent down to her.  
  
"Shelby, sweetie, they will find out you know."  
  
Shelby looked at her.  
  
"I know, just, not now."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Daisy walked into Group that night, looking scared for both her friend and her.  
  
What if something bad had happened? Like AIDS or HIV, this could get bad. But Daisy kept her promise by not telling.  
  
She sat as far away from everyone as possible, wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
Someone tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"What, crackhead!"  
  
She said whirling around.  
  
It was Scott.  
  
"Whoa, someone's in the touchy-feely mood. Where's Shelby?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, okay? She's sick, the flu or something, now GET LOST!"  
  
Scott backed up.  
  
"Okay, okay bitch! Calm down!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Group had started!" Peter yelled, clapping his hands. "Everyone get on the floor, preferably in a circle, it's time to share our feelings!"  
  
Everyone did as they were told and Daisy sat in between Kat and Auggie.  
  
"Okay, let's see, um, Juliet, let's start with you."  
  
"I feel, hmmm, happy!" She glanced at Auggie. "Okay, Auggie."  
  
"Dido." He smiled back at her. "Okay, um, Meat!"  
  
"I feel worried." Scott glanced at Daisy. "Okay, Daisy."  
  
Daisy glared at him for a long time before saying, "Disappointed."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Daisy managed to sneak out of Group to go talk to Shelby. She found her sitting on her bed, staring straight ahead at nothing.  
  
"Hey Shel." She said to Shelby, causing her to jerk around.  
  
"Oh, well, hi."  
  
"Look, Scott is worried about you, I think he deserves the truth."  
  
"What?! NO!!! You promised! I swear, if you tell, I'll, I'll kill myself along with this retched thing growing inside of me!" Shelby yelled, standing up.  
  
Daisy blew up. "Shelby, listen to you! You're being very irrational! Please, you HAVE to tell him."  
  
Shelby folded her arms, tears springing to her eyes. "I know! But, I'm just scared. I mean, what if he doesn't want to be a dad and abandons me! Wh-"  
  
"Scott would never do that Shelby! He loves you, and I'm sure he'll love your baby too." She walked over and hugged Shelby for a long time.  
  
"So, are you going to tell him?" Daisy asked quietly.  
  
"Yea, I suppose." They broke apart, just before the rest of the Cliffhanger girls walked in.  
  
*************************************************  
  
~* I SO hope you liked this chapter, cuz I know I did! R&R and I'll update soon!*~ funnybunny7 


	4. Conversations with Folks

Again, for the First Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Scott and Shelby finally prove their love to each other, but when Mother Nature and Mr. Stork decide to give them a "little" souvenir, things go totally wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: UGH!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
It had been three weeks, and Shelby STILL hadn't told Scott about her pregnancy.  
  
"Shelby, you promised." Daisy scolded on the third day of the third week.  
  
"I know I did, but, I still have doubts! You tell him." Shelby bit her lip.  
  
"Shelby, no! He would want to hear this from you, not me." Daisy pointed out.  
  
Shelby whined. "But Daisy, I can't-"  
  
"Ah, yes you can. Now, after Group tonight you better had told him. It's been a month since you've found out that you're pregnant. Do it tonight." Daisy cut her off.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Much to Shelby's disliking, the day pasted by rather quickly.  
  
And before any of them knew it, it was Group.  
  
Just before they left the cabin, Daisy consulted Shelby.  
  
"Okay Shel, you can do this. I'll be behind you the entire time."  
  
And finally, Group came along.  
  
Shelby sat next to Scott the whole Group but towards the end, she got edgy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott whispered.  
  
"Meet me outside; I have something important to tell you." Shelby answered.  
  
And finally, Group was over.  
  
Scott followed Shelby outside, Daisy following.  
  
They stopped and Shelby already had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay Scott, well, you know how things have consequences? Well, do you remember last month, you and me, you know?"  
  
Scott nodded slowly. "Yea."  
  
"Well, there were some consequences to that night. Scott, I'm pregnant."  
  
There was silence for about three minutes.  
  
"Your what?" He finally said.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Shelby repeated nervously.  
  
"No, no, that can't be, your screwing with me!" He screamed. He was starting to get angry.  
  
Shelby's tears ran down her face. "No, I'm not, it's true."  
  
"HOW THE F^@* DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Scott yelled, kicking over a trash can.  
  
Daisy stepped in front of Shelby. "Shut up!!! This is as much of your fault as it is hers!" She screamed.  
  
All the rest of the Cliffhangers were now staring.  
  
"SHE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!" Scott continued to rage, he was now crying too.  
  
That was all Shelby could take. She burst into tears and ran into the girl's cabin.  
  
Daisy's blood was now boiling. "You bastard!!! You shouldn't even DESERVE for her to be having your baby!!! I hope you die!" She then turned around and rushed into the cabin where Shelby was.  
  
Scott, now crying freely, recuperated. "Sh-Shelby? Shelby, baby, I'm sorry!" He ran to the cabin door but it was locked. Her sobs could be heard from outside.  
  
He banged his head on the door, now turning towards the other scared Cliffhangers.  
  
Juliet winced. "Is it really true? Is Shelby really pregnant?"  
  
Scott sat on the step leading up to the cabin and began to sob.  
  
David's eyes widened. "So, it is true! She's pregnant! SHELBY'S PREGNANT!"  
  
Peter, inside his own cabin, heard this. He and Sophie came rushing out towards the scene.  
  
"What happened here? David, what did you say?" Peter boomed.  
  
David looked scared now. "Peter, Shelby's pregnant!"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Where is Shelby?" Peter said softly.  
  
"She's in the cabin." Auggie answered.  
  
Peter walked slowly over to the cabin Shelby and Daisy were talking.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I didn't think he'd take it so hard! I mean, I knew he wouldn't take it lightly, but not like that." Shelby said between sobs.  
  
"Shelby, as unfair as he was, I think he was just scared. I mean, he's seventeen and is going to be a father." Daisy consulted.  
  
"I know Dais, but, well, maybe having a baby isn't a good idea. Maybe I could get an abortion or someth-"  
  
"Shelby no! You couldn't live with yourself then! Scott can just suck it up and face reality."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK "Shelby Merrick, open this door." Peter yelled.  
  
Shelby's eyes got as big as quarters. "Oh gosh, Daisy he knows!" She put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Daisy got up slowly and opened the door.  
  
"Shelby, I want you in my office right now." He said looking past Daisy.  
  
Shelby's face was filled with fear as she walked past Daisy and outside.  
  
Peter looked at Scott. "I'm assuming you're the companion?" Scott nodded. "Well, in my office, now, both of you. Wait for me and Sophie there."  
  
They both miserably walked towards the main lodge, in silence. Once there they sat for five minutes before Peter and Sophie came in.  
  
"So, this is true? Shelby, are you pregnant?" He questioned.  
  
Shelby nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"And how on earth did you find this out?"  
  
She looked down. "Well, I was in kitchens one night, doing Kitchen duty. And the Staff cabinet was open and a saw some pregnancy stuff. So I took it back to the cabin with me."  
  
Peter looked furious, but only nodded. "Yes, I see. Now, when did the intercourse happen?"  
  
This time Scott answered. "About a month ago, we were at the docks past Lights Out. And, we just, you know, 'intercoursed'.  
  
Peter nodded again.  
  
"I see. So I'm guessing by this point you were either in a trance or had no responsibility whatsoever."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Look man, we're sorry-"  
  
Peter jumped out of his seat. "No, Scott, don't be sorry! It's too late for sorry now. The damage has been done. Shelby is pregnant, and you sir, are going to be a father!"  
  
Scott just looked at his knees.  
  
Peter then rounded on Shelby.  
  
"And you, miss, have taken things out of my wife's (Sophie's) private stuff!"  
  
Shelby's lip quavered.  
  
Peter sat back down and scratched his head.  
  
"And you were both out WAY past Lights Out. Both of you tell me; what are the three main rules here?"  
  
Both Scott and Shelby said "No drugs, no sex, and no violence."  
  
Peter nodded. "Exactly, now both of you have broken one of those rules. So, a punishment is in order. I will call both of your parents, alerting them what has happened. They will decide whether they want you here or not. And both of you will be on Shuns from your entire group for two weeks, and on Shuns for a MONTH from each other. If I catch you talking to anyone in this school, you will both be outta here. Got it?"  
  
Shelby and Scott reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Good, now both of you go back to your cabins."  
  
They did as they were told.  
  
*************************************************  
  
When Shelby returned back to her cabin, everyone stared, eager to know what was going on.  
  
Shelby went in the bathroom, before yelling "I can't talk to anyone. I'm on Shuns for two weeks."  
  
Daisy gasped. "What? Shelby you need people now!!! Not to be pushed away from people!"  
  
Shelby walked out. "I know, but, I deserve it. I should have never-" She stopped before walking over to her dresser, taking out her pajamas, and locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next day was especially hard for both Scott and Shelby. Not talking for a whole day was hard; they didn't think they could take the next 13.  
  
Shelby sat alone at another table at dinner, but she didn't eat. She just sat there, staring into space.  
  
"You should eat that. Our baby will be getting hungry." Scott came up behind her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Sc-Scott? What are you doing, we can't talk. Not that I want to talk to you."  
  
"Shelby, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was very out of line. I'm just so..scared. I mean, I've never been a father before. Gosh, I'm going to be a dad." He sighed and looked very apprehensive.  
  
Shelby put her hand on top of his. "Scott, you'll be a great dad. But me, not such a great mom. I mean, when my grandkids want me to tell them stories about when I was young, what am I going to say? Oh sonny, I first was a prostitute and then got molested by your great grandfather.."  
  
"Shelby, I love you. And that's we are here, to erase all of that. Now, either you eat that pudding or I am."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Peter paced around the phone.  
  
This was the part he hated about his job.  
  
He either had to tell parents their kid was dead, high, or in this case, impregnated.  
  
He picked up the phone and shakily dialed Scott's dad's number. He would encounter the easy one first.  
  
It rang for about thirty seconds before his dad picked up. "Hello, Barringer here." He said.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Barringer, how are you? This is Peter Scarbrow."  
  
His dad paused. "Yea, well, what did Scott do this time?"  
  
Peter scratched his head. "Um, well, actually Mr. Barringer, Scott did something a little permanent."  
  
Mr. Barringer laughed. "Did he get in a fight? Did he win, he did win didn't he?"  
  
"Mr. Barringer this is a serious matter. Your son impregnated a young lady here."  
  
Mr. Barringer stopped laughing. "Ha Ha, um, wh-what?"  
  
"Mr. Barringer I know this comes as a shock, but I called to ask you if you would like to pull him out of Horizon."  
  
"This can't be true. My boy, Scott, impregnated a girl? That can't be!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry sir, but it is. We have properly punished him and the girl for their actions. So, there is no need to worry about that. But do you want to take him home or not?"  
  
"What?! No! He made this mess, he'll deal with it!"  
  
"Okay, so no, you don't want him to leave. Well, I appreciate your input Mr. Barringer."  
  
"Tell that boy he better be prepared for a beating when he gets home!!!!"  
  
"Okay, sir, calm down. I really got to go, so uh-"  
  
"He better have a good explanation!!!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Barringer, goodbye!"  
  
He hung up and sighed. "One down."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Shelby walked slowly along the outline of the woods, just thinking.  
  
She couldn't help but think that by this time tomorrow, she would be gone. Her mother, she knew, would say yes, and come pick her up the second she hears.  
  
She plunked down on the roots of an oak tree.  
  
Suddenly, a bird soared past her, landing in a nest just next to her. The bird sat next to another bird, while the eggs in the nest popped open. The birds immediately began loving the babies right away.  
  
Shelby smiled. Whatever happened, she would get through this.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The phone rang as Peter awaited the pick up anxiously.  
  
"Hello, Merrick residence, Jess speaking."  
  
"Um, hello Jess, look could I talk to your mother?"  
  
"Hold please." A second later, she was on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alice, hey, it's Peter Scarbrow from Horizon."  
  
"Oh, you. What's wrong? Is Shelby okay?" Alice Merrick said.  
  
"Mrs. Merrick, are you aware that your daughter is dating a young man here?"  
  
"Yes," She paused. "Why? What's happened?"  
  
"Well, Alice, the truth is Shelby and that young man, well they."  
  
"Had sex?" She finished.  
  
"Yes, and well."  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time, I'll tell ya that!"  
  
"Mrs. Merrick, Shelby got pregnant from that action." He waited for a reply.  
  
"I thought that you were supposed to stop that sort of thing from happening!"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Merrick, but you see they snuck out past bedtime and went off somewhere and did it. But we have punished them both."  
  
"I see." She whispered.  
  
"Mrs. Merrick, if you would like to pull Shelby out of Horizon-"  
  
"No, I don't ever want to see her again." Her voice sounded bitter.  
  
"Alice, I know your upset but-"  
  
"No. Keep her there, forever if you must. When she graduates, tell her to find her own life. I want nothing to do with her. Goodbye Mr. Scarbrow, have a pleasant day."  
  
She hung up.  
  
************************************************* ~*I heart that chapter! See where its going soon!*~ funnybunny7 


	5. Finally!

**Again, for the First Time  
**  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Summary**: Scott and Shelby finally prove their love to each other, but when Mother Nature and Mr. Stork decide to give them a "little" souvenir, things go totally wrong.  
  
**Disclaimer**: UGH!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was break time for the Cliffhangers.  
  
Shelby sat on a bench just beside the basketball court where Scott was playing Horse by himself. Being on Shuns was sure as hell lonely.  
  
Shelby wrote as fast as she could. Her grades had improved a lot since she was on Shuns. For one thing, she had lots of free time considering she couldn't socialize. So, an alternative was studying.  
  
Scott came over and sat next to her.  
  
"What'cha studying for?" He asked wiping sweat off his brow.  
  
"Ugh, Trigonometry. Blah. Hey, but at least I've pulled up my average from an F to a C minus!" She smiled softly. "A young mother's gotta be educated." She looked away.  
  
"Well, the child is going to be more impressed with its mother than its father." Scott laughed.  
  
They slowly pulled in for a kiss.  
  
"Mr. Barringer, Ms. Merrick!" Ezra ran up to them.  
  
Shelby groaned. "What is it Freakin, you know we aren't supposed to be talking?"  
  
"Oh, well, making out DOES count as a conversation!" Ezra laughed. "Naw, the Pete man wants to talk to both of you."  
  
"Bout' what?" Scott asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, but he looked really angry. Boy would I like to be a fly on the wall in this conversation!" He laughed harder and ran off.  
  
Shelby bit her lip. "Well, suppose we better go see what he wants."  
  
Scott nodded. "Yea, I suppose."  
  
Scott and Shelby cracked the door open in Peter's office, a place they had been a lot lately.  
  
Without looking, Peter yelled "C'mon in guys!"  
  
They sighed and walked in and sat down.  
  
Peter twirled around in his chair.  
  
"So, I talked to both of your parents."  
  
They didn't reply.  
  
"Scott, well, your dad seemed to think it was funny at first, but then I told him the pregnant part and well."  
  
"He flipped out?" Scott asked wincing.  
  
"Yeah, flipping out would be the words for it. But lucky for you kid, your dad is letting you stay."  
  
Scott smiled at Shelby and grabbed her hand. Peter coughed and they instantly let go.  
  
"Shelby, well, you aren't as lucky."  
  
"Wh-what? I, I can't stay?!" She looked shocked and scared at the same time.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can, but well, longer than I'd expected."  
  
Shelby knew what was coming. So did Scott.  
  
"Shelby, your mom is putting you up for adoption. She's sending the papers tomorrow."  
  
Shelby couldn't comprehend this. Adoption? She needed a mother now, and now her mother was abandoning her? Her breath exhaled from her body and she felt lightheaded.  
  
Peter looked on sympathetically. "Look, I'm sure she was just mad, it'll cool over."  
  
"No, no it won't. My mom is dead serious." Tears flowed openly down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Shelby, now listen. Sophie and I have taken you in as your legal guardian, for now at least. But we will have to put you on the listing, so you might be leaving Horizon."  
  
"I can't leave! My home is here, at Horizon! I can't leave!" She repeated.  
  
"I know, I know, but just calm down okay? We already have a volunteer family that is going to come interview you here. But Shelby, YOU choose who you go with."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm staying here, at least until I graduate."  
  
"Well, Shelby, there's no harm in meeting them." Peter tried to reason with her.  
  
Shelby sighed and thought for a moment. "I-I'll give it a shot......but it's not likely." She got up and walked out.

* * *

Shelby groaned as the door cracked open.  
  
"Shelby? Wake up, y-your volunteer family is here." Sophie whispered shaking her.  
  
It was Sunday morning at 7 AM. None of the others were awake yet.  
  
Shelby pulled the covers up higher. "Nope, I change my mind. I don't want to meet them."  
  
Sophie giggled slightly and pulled the covers down to Shelby's feet.  
  
"Up, sleepyhead! You don't want to leave a bad impression. They'll expect you in fifteen minutes." And with that, Sophie walked out.  
  
Shelby reluctantly slugged out of bed. She then got dressed in whatever she could find; clean or dirty clothes.  
  
Then, after combing her hair slightly, she left the cabin and slowly walked towards the Main Lodge.  
  
Now Shelby, keep an open mind. her mind told her. But her heart said something completely different. To hell with the open mind! We, Shelby, are slamming the open door to the mind! Your home is here.  
  
She moaned and opened the door.

* * *

The first impression the family gave, was small. Literally. They were midgets.  
  
"Um..." Was all she could say.  
  
Peter walked up to her from his chair.  
  
"Shel, I'd like you to meet the Littlies, from Dartmouth Pennsylvania."  
  
The lady Littlie came up to Shelby's waist in height. She flung her arms around Shelby.  
  
"Oh, Potter! She's adorable, really!"  
  
"Its Peter and yes she is quite 'adorable' as you say."  
  
The man Littlie smiled. "Well, hello Shelby. We are the Littlies!"  
  
The lady stepped back and stood next to the man.  
  
Shelby just wanted to laugh her head off, but kept her composure.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She shook hands with both Littlies before sitting down.  
  
"So..." Was all Shelby could say.  
  
"I'm Martha Littlie and this is my husband Earl Littlie." They both beamed at her. "So Shelly Belly, tell us about yourself."  
  
"I was sexually abused by my stepfather, before I ran away from home to become a prostitute and then I came to Horizon where I met a boy named Scott and he got me pregnant."

* * *

"You had to bring up the past, didn't you Shel?" Peter sighed as he walked Shelby back to her cabin.  
  
"I had to do something! I mean, Shelly Belly? What the hell!" Shelby smiled.  
  
"Now Shelby, those were very nice people."  
  
"Please! If we ever went out, people would be asking me if they were MY kids."  
  
"Shel, what have I told you?"  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover. I know. That lame little saying that comes off of Barney or whatever."  
  
"Well, I guess that means that the second family will be coming soon. You got off easy. My complements..." They shook hands and Shelby laughed.  
  
"See ya Pete. I got to-" She stopped; she was going to meet Scott. Telling Peter wasn't a smart thing to do. "Study. Yeah, big tes-I mean, quiz tomorrow. So, ya." She looked away.  
  
"Okay Shel, call me if you need anything." He turned and walked away.  
  
Shelby ran as quickly as she could to the Docks. There Scott sat waiting for her.  
  
When he saw her, his face lit up.  
  
"So, how was the fosters?"  
  
Shelby giggled and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Don't ask."

* * *

YES!!!! I'VE UPDATED! IN YOUR FACE! Sure it's short, but I'm not SuperGirl! R&R!!! 


End file.
